Perfect Couple
by LadyBird
Summary: It was told they were the perfect couple. Only, you know, there's more to being in love than having adventures together. And the mundane comes... After the end of the movie. WillElizabeth


**Disclaimer:** They are not mine (belong to the Disney company, I think). I take responsibility for the characters' actions and thoughts in this fic, though.

**Warnings**: none

**Pairing:** Will/Elizabeth

**A/N:** I loved the movie, but I couldn't shake the suspicion Will and Elizabeth would not find it easy to build a life together. This is one of the scenarios how it might go. A pessimistic one, sorry.

**A/N2:** This fic has been sitting in my notebook for several months (actually, from the time I saw the movie). Now that I've finally gotten it into electronic form is not cooperating. So, here it is.

**Perfect Couple**

It was wonderful, it really was. Those first few days after the "Great Escape of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow" - as people had come to call the now famous (or infamous - depends who's talking) event. Elizabeth and Will spent a lot of time quietly sitting together and blissfully gazing into each others' eyes. Their obvius moonstruckness earned them amused and envious glances from the maids and (just amused) from the Governor Swann.

Then they spent some more days sitting together and gazing almost without speaking a word. And some more. Days became weeks. By then it wasn't as wonderful anymore - because, they had to confess it, they were sitting and silently gazing because they had nothing to talk about.

Many times Elizabeth started to tell Will about a book she'd enjoyed or something interesting she'd heard to see Will listening to her diligently and trying to nod and laugh at the right places, but failing abysmally. And when Will spoke about the goings on in the smithy or things he thought interesting, it was Elizabeth's turn to nod and smile - and try not to look bored. They tried to find something to talk about, honestly, but the only thing they had in common was a crazed seatrip in the company of pirates and British Navy. Adventure tales only last so long. And after that the topic was weather and food (when Will was asked to stay for dinner).

So most of the time they sat and looked at each other, trying to imagine what it would be like to do this for the next fourty or so years. Neither of them quite managed it.

Then the fate, in the guise of Commodore Norrington, intervened.

It was an usual visit to meet the Govenor - things to discuss, business to be done. At least that was what the Commodore (in different words, of course) said. And he probably wanted to believe it himself, very much. But as Elizabeth entered the room it was clear she was the main reason Commodore was there. Not that the Commodore, being a gentleman and an officer of the British Navy, would have done anything about that. Will knew and understood the need to at least see, even if from afar. He remembered it well. Just for him, it had been lost somewhere between then and now. It felt... strange.

After the Governor and the Commodore had concluded their business in Governor's work room the Commodore was invited to stay for dinner. Since Will was also staying it was four of them at the dinner table.

When the dinner was over they sat together in the Swanns' library. At first it was awkward - even more than the dinner had been - but then the Commodore noticed the rather dog-eared copy of Shakespeare's "Richard III" and in desperet search for the suitable topic commented how much he liked the _idea_ of the play. Elizabeth who had been reading the play and dying to discuss it with somebody earnestly took the chance. They talked the whole eveing. Will stood next to the fireplace and looked at them. They looked comfortable together.

When Will looked away from them he met the compassionate eyes of Governor Swann. But somehow Will did not need compassion. He didn't feel jealous or desperate or even dissapointed... Just a kind of light sadness for things that were never meant to be.

When the Commodore left several hours later and the Governor went to see him out, Will walked to the coach and and sat down next to Elizabeth. He took her hands into his. They looked at each other silently for some time. Then Will leaned and kissed her - good bye. She would be a wonderful wife and companion - for somebody else. But to him she would always be a good friend.  
He had a feeling Elizabeth had understood this long before him.

**The End**


End file.
